Dimension Crossed Chapter 1: A Journey Begins
by mhamilton17
Summary: follow Prince Flame Hammer and his friends as you read from the country of peaceful Equestria to the Grimm -infested country of Vale. please note that as it a crossover it is also an AU and there will be Spoilers. there is also charaters from 2 other animes so prepared. hope you enjoy it


**_WARING SPOILERS!: Dont read if you want spoilers, cause there will be alot. ther e will also be references from 2 other animes as well as the 2 in the main series_**

 ** _Also I dont own the rights to the plot or character that appear here. They all go to the company that made them_**

 _One hundred years ago in the kingdom of the Crystal Empire lived Midnight Blaze and his wife Crimson Lily, who were the king and queen of the empire. They had two kids, Princess Cadence and Prince Flame Hammer. They were unique as they were both alicorns, combining the traits of unicorns, pegasi, and the earth ponies. Them and the citizens lived happily, that is until King Sombra attacked. After the battle not only did the empire disappear along with Sombra, but so did Blaze and Lily. The only ones able to flee before the fight began was Cadence and Flame Hammer. Now fast forward 100 years later in the city of Canterlot ruled by Princess Celestia the aunt of the siblings, as Princess Luna wasn't present due to some jealousy issues. Our story begins with Flame Hammer (Now the city's best and only weapon smith) andCelestia discussing about his plans to go to a certain academy that will suit him._

"Now Flame Hammer, I don't find it very smart for you to go to Beacon Academy, Although I allowed for you to go to Signal." Celestia calmly told Flame hammer who wasn't going to let this go until he gets what he wants.

"Aunt I've done so well with my life I have been making money like I have help just please give me this." Flame Hammer said with a little bit of complaint.

" Even if i allowed it it requires you to have a weapon that can be versatile, which you do not have, as you only have a scythe." the princess rebutted.

" Why do you think i have been working on, i have manage to make Lunar Eclipse able to shift from a scythe to a rifle to a double- bladed axe to a standard sword and shield." He said as his voice got angrier, he wasn't going to stop arguing until she saw that he has grow as a weapon smith and as a pony.

Celestia knew that she was at a loss, Celestia with a sigh said , " Fine as long as you stay safe you may go, just don't get yourself into trouble, I don't want to lose you after your parents went missing.

That was one of the reasons he wanted to go to make Sombra pay for what he did to his homeland and making his mother and father go missing.

"Along with Lunar Eclipse I have other equipment."

As he said it the swords at his sides began to change form along with the shield became a group of spirits he was to be given as a child, but due to certain circumstances that was put on hold till 4 years ago. The swords were , Restia Ashdoll and Terminus Est the Demon blade and Demon Slayer respectively, the shield however was Aegis( the same as in the Greek myths) was a cobra.

"Yes dear, I know," she sighed heavily, " It's nice to see you girls. "

" Pleasure to see you again as well," the spirits replied, well not Aegis for an obvious reason.

Flame Hammer left the hall and prepared to leave. As he was, there laid a package on his bed.

 _For my strong nephew, this gift will allow you increase your strength, agility and speed._

 _Love,_

 _Celestia_

" _What the heck is in it,"_ Flame Hammer wondered, he open it in there laid and outfit of black and silver matching his weapon. In the boxed laid another note

 _This was supposed to be your birthday gift in a few months , it came from an old associate, but as you are leaving I'd thought i give it to you now before you leave. This is a kamui, an uniform made of all of living fibers. Thanks to you being magical and the fact that you flow with divine essence it cost less blood to work. Yes it requires your blood and yours alone._

" Wow she gave me a piece of vampiric clothing, thanks."

He packs everything up even the kamui and leaves the castle. Bu

Combining the powers of his 3 spirits he takes Lunar Eclipse and slice straight down, causing a portal to appear.

" _Ok let's head out." he thought_

 _Now let's get to know one of our many heroes in our story. Flame Hammer, son of king and queen of the missing empire. He is Equestria only blade smith, with his talent he supplied the royal with weapons and armor. Now his weapon is a silver and black scythe Lunar Eclipse. His 3 spirits also give him extra abilities. Est gives him the ability of Dissonance, which allow him to emit a scream which deafens the hearing of his enemies leaving his allies unaffected. Restia allows him to fire a ray of dark energy from both or either hand. Aegis makes a barrier of an impenetrable force made to prevent the damage of either physical or magical damage._

 _ **(End of chapter)**_

 _ **I would like to know what you guys thought of it. I'm working on the 2nd chapter now. it you guys have some comments either put them in the revies, or put them on my twitter ot my email them to me, my email is : , and my twitter is kagamine_len020**_


End file.
